I Need You
by MotherHenToStarBase
Summary: John is angry, but he still needs Sherlock. He wants him. And Sherlock knows it. Rated M for slash


Most days in 221B where normal and John went about what he was doing with or without Sherlock like any other bloke. But here recently things had changed and there where days that Sherlock, excited from a solved case or riled up from one he couldn't crack, would shove John up against the nearest vertical surface and kiss him till he couldn't breathe. Sherlock had even gone so far one day as to strip John to his waist before he stopped Leaving John half naked and panting sitting on the kitchen counter. At this very moment though John would have killed to have Sherlock touch him like that. It had been weeks. John glanced over at the Consulting Detective who was glaring at his microscope while John concentrated on chopping vegetables for supper.

'Why are you staring at me John' Sherlock asked without looking up from the slide that was presently under the lens,

"Wha- I'm not staring at you – AH!" John cursed under his breath having cut his finger deeply. "Bugger!" he said and moved to the sink with a huff

Sherlock sighs and gets up from the stool to help John clean and plaster the cut, 'Yes you were, I'm a consulting detective remember'.

John grumbled and scrubbed his face with his free hand. "It's nothing Sherlock don't worry about it."

'You're being defensive, is it about what happened the other week?'

"No." John said trying to sound calm his tongue going over his lips before he looked up at Sherlock

'You're breathing harder, pupils are dilated and you just licked your lips, I think you're lying' replied Sherlock with a calm look, his own pupils blown wide.

John looked at Sherlock as he licked his lips again. "Speak for yourself." John said that look of desire on Sherlock's face making him half hard.

'Touche' and with that Sherlock bent down and caught John's mouth, running his tongue over the the smaller man's lips asking for access.

John's mouth opened and he was kissing Sherlock. Their tongues slipping against each other as he moaned lowly and arching into the other man.

Sherlock pushes into the kiss, wrapping his arms around John, running his blunt nails down his back.

John let out a pleading whimper and gripped Sherlock's shirt fisting it in both hands as they kissed

The sounds that was coming out of John's mouth made Sherlock push him against the wall and attacking the blonde's neck.

"Ah Sh-Sherlock!" John gasped. His head falling back his cock hard and throbbing in his pants as he threaded fingers into the others hair and tugged.

Starting to rut against John, marking him making the smaller man his, then throwing his head back letting out a carnal moan as he pushed his erection against John's, relishing in the hear he could feel, even through both men's trousers.

"Sherlock please!" John begged unsure of what he was begging for but his grip tightened in Sherlock's shirt popping a button and reveling Sherlock's chest. Suddenly his mouth was there sucking a hicky into the other mans skin.

Moaning loudly, the consulting detective grabs John's hand and drags him to his bedroom and pushing him unceremoniously on to the duvet

John followed his mouth falling open before he was pushed onto the bed his cock twitching as he looked up at Sherlock and licked his lips.

Gazing at the amazing sight of John spread on his bed, he began to strip, very slow, watching John's reaction as he slid his shirt off

John's mouth fell open his eyes went wide as he sat up and watched Sherlock fingers reaching out and touching Sherlock's skin. "I want to taste you."

'Go ahead' murmured Sherlock, embracing John

John pulled Sherlock between his legs and undid the others pants shoving them down until Sherlock was free and in John's face, against his cheek. John swallowed and licked at the head before slipping Sherlock into his mouth.

Throwing his head back, Sherlock's whole body shudders as he lets out whimpers, he tangled his hands in John's hair, trying hard not to thrust

John sank down on Sherlock sucking lightly tonguing at the underside his other hand going up to cup Sherlocks balls and massage

Now panting incredibly heavy, he slowly rotated and gently thrusts into the wet warmth of John's mouth

John pulled back with a groan and stroked Sherlock. "I want you." he blurted mouth pink an slightly swollen from rough kisses and sucking

All Sherlock could say though the haze in his brain that was John, was 'Please'

John pushed Sherlocks pants all the way off then stood and stripped down so that he was naked.

Pupil blown wide, Sherlock runs his hands down John's body, giving his aching member a couple of strokes to categorize the feel and reactions that John makes.

John let his head fall back a tear of pre-cum forming on the tip on his member. "Please Sherlock." He begged licking his lips

Sinking to his knees, Sherlock gives John's cock a teasing lick along the slit, tasting him

John gasped his hands gripping Sherlock's shoulders for balance. "Oh God Sherlock." He trembled

Slowly Sherlock let his mouth sink down John's length and swirling as he went, bobbing his head up and down.

"Sherlock!" John gasped his eyes locked on all those dark curls moving. "Nngh ah!"

Hearing his name, Sherlock pulled off with an obscene pop and gazing into John's eyes as he licks the the underside of John's throbbing member.

"Sherlock." He whimpered and shifted wobbling and falling onto the bed. His face flushed with his legs spread. "Please."

Continuing with his ministrations, Sherlock holds up three of his fingers to John's lips, holding John's gaze all the same.

John pulls the fingers into his mouth and sucks soaking them with saliva as he moans fingers in Sherlock's hair now.

John to lay down and circling a saliva drenched finger around his entrance, 'What do you want John?' Pulling his now soaked fingers out and pulling his mouth free, pressing.

"You. I want you." He was squirming now his back arching his hea falling back. "Please Sherlock I need this."

Letting his finger slowly sink to the knuckle, searching for the sweet spot.

Sherlock pulls up and presses a searing kiss to John's lips.

John kissed Sherlock a moment before his eyes snapped wide and his arched back and he let out a low whimper of pleasure his body trembling. Oh yes there on his prostate. That's where he wanted that finger.

Pulling his finger out Sherlock puts a second finger into John's fluttering muscle and scissors them, to stretch him open for Sherlock.

John arches and whimpers at the slight burn of it and bites his lip. "Fuck that's good."

Adding a third finger, Sherlock now torturing John's nipples, licking and nipping them, pinching John's other nipple lightly with his free hand.

"Sherlock!" John cried as his mouth fell open panting moaning arching hips swiving moving down onto the others fingers. "Please, ah! Please!"

Taking that as an invite, Sherlock reaches into his bedside table and retrieves a bottle of lube and slicks himself up, pressing the head into John's entrance.

John winced slightly and gripped Sherlock's arms wrapping legs around his waist. "More."


End file.
